


Santa is not real?!

by YoonMinAF



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, No kink applied, daehyunXyoungjae, daejae - Freeform, kids DaeJae, santa is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinAF/pseuds/YoonMinAF
Summary: Youngjae believes Santa Clause is real





	Santa is not real?!

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I came up with after being inspired by this one tweet on twitter. Merry Christmas!

Taking a sip from a cup of hot cocoa slowly, seeming that it is no longer scaling hot but hot enough to warm the body of the person drinking it, Daehyun passes the cup to the other little boy sitting beside him, busy looking out the window sill that they are sitting next to.

"Jae Jae, drink up!" He nudges the said little boy a little.

"Thank you Daehyunie!" Youngjae turns to accept his favourite bunny printed mug from Daehyun and starts taking a big gulp out of it. Satisfied with the feeling of the warm beds blooming throughout his body, he flashed Daehyun a toothy smile.

The two boys are in Daehyun's living room, with a fort made out of blankets and pillows, small coffee table on the side that they pulled closer to their fort stacked with some chocolate cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate that Daehyun's mother had prepared beforehand for them before she head to bed.

It's their tradition since the first year they celebrated Christmas together after Daehyun's family moved into the house next to Youngjae's family, 6 years old Daehyun telling 5 years old Youngjae the story of Santa Clause. 

Upon hearing the story of how the jolly old white bearded man will go to house to house after sorting the children from the whole wide world into good and naughty list, sliding down the chimney and delivering presents to good children from house to house, little Youngjae decided that he shall wait for the red shirted old man on Christmas and thank him personally for his hard work.

"We should do that much! It is polite to do so! Youngjae needs to thank Santy Clause for presents he brings every year! I am a good boy!" Little Youngjae reasons. And that's what brings it to their 3rd sleepover to wait for Santa Clause.

Youngjae had never been able to stay up to see Santa Clause, he always ends up falling asleep, wakes up in the next morning and find presents already laid there under his tree while he and Daehyun are tangled up in the blankets and pillows they piled together.

On their 3rd sleepover they did it at Daehyun's house instead as Youngjae reasons that he may not fall asleep that easily if it's not his own house, but man he did. 

In the morning he wakes up, frustrated that he missed the chance to thank Santa again, he sulks, not even opening the present that was wrapped in his favourite blue color and tied in a big red bow.

Daehyun shuffled next to the younger boy and asked him why he's not opening his gift, he tells him.

"It's okay Jae Jae, I saw him. He told me you're a really good boy so you get extra great present this year! I thanked him for you already so open your present."

"Really?!"

"Really." Daehyun smiles, reassuring the younger.

"In fact," he continues, "he says you're such a good boy that he wants me to give you another present!"

"What is it?!"

Without answering, Daehyun smacks his lips on the younger boy's cheek, satisfied with the big round eyes directed at him, he says, "a kiss for the very good boy."

==============================

Daehyun's 11 and Youngjae's 10 that year.

Youngjae's packing his bag ready to leave the classroom as school has ended, Christmas holiday happening soon, before he leaves, his classmate Jaebum invites him to his house's Christmas party.

"I can't sorry Bum." The latter sounds a little apologetic.

He then eventually explained his tradition with Daehyun to Jaebum, only to get a shocking reply.

"You still believe in Santa Clause? How old are you Jae? 3? Haha!"

With that, 10 years old Youngjae walks home with tears as being revealed that Santa Clause does not exist.

Daehyun found him crying in his room when he went over to his house to ask the younger what games he wants him to bring over to his house to play later while they wait for the arrival of Santa Clause.

"What happened Jae Jae." He asked worriedly, engulfing the little male in his embrace.

"Jae-Jaebum says- says- Santa is Fa-fake. He says-h-he's a lie gro-grown u-ups tell us t-t-to make us be goo-go-good kids. Is-is it true Dae-Daehyun ah..."

"Of course Santa is real silly! If not, who is that that told me to always protect you because you're a precious good boy? Do I ever lie to you?" He says, looking straight into Youngjae's eyes, determined.

Youngjae stares at the slightly older boy for a little while before he shakes his head lightly, "no... Daehyunie won't lie to me." And he hugs back feeling silly for believing in his classmates words rather than his own best friend's.

==============================

Daehyun's 27 and Youngjae's 26 now.

Forced to wake up, as he feels kisses being littered all over his face, Youngjae squints his eyes at the tanner male who woke him up.

"Morning and Merry Christmas Jae-ah"

"Morning my Santa Clause." Youngjae answers cheekily, earning a deep kiss on the mouth.

"Yah! You haven't brush your teeth Jung Daehyun!"

The two males ended up in a small fight of dominance as one tries to kiss the other more while one tries to break free.

It only lasted for a short while with Youngjae giving in and just let Daehyun have his way with continuing his task on hand, kissing every possible part of the younger male that he can.

"I still can't believe you made me believe Santa Clause is real for all those years man."

"Well it's not really a lie, I am your Santa Clause, but only yours." With that he seals that pair of slightly chapped cherry red lips once again.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
